Une nuit d'été pour l'Axe
by Simakai
Summary: Notre Axe préféré doit camper en territoire ennemi, et l'on décide qui prend les tours de garde... délire garanti!


Enfin, j'ai écrit quelque chose! Ça faisait un bail, franchement...

Cette fois-ci, c'est une histoire de Hetalia Axis Powers. J'aime bien l'univers franchement délirant du comic et de l'anime, et j'avais eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, et j'ai finalement eu le temps de la coucher sur papier, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est qu'un paquet de conneries, pour faire changement... XD

NOTE: J'ai écrit les noms des pays comme on les entend dans l'anime, c'est-à-dire comme ils sont dits en japonais. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'écrire leurs "vrais" noms que l'on utilise jamais (je ne les reconnais pas comme ça), et écrire les pays en français me semblait laborieux, de même qu'en anglais. Quand je pense à ces personnages, je pense à leurs noms comme ils sont dits dans l'anime parce que j'ai l'habitude de les entendre comme ça, point barre. Donc, si vous êtes un peu perdus: Nihon = Japon, Deutsche = Allemagne et Italia = j'espère que vous vous en doutez, quand même! Et j'ai toujours mis le suffixe -kun, même hors conversation, parce que je trouve ça plus mignon. Bon.

* * *

Cette histoire se déroule par une belle nuit d'été, en plein milieu du conflit opposant les forces de l'Axe à celles des Alliés. L'issue de cette guerre était encore bien incertaine, et nul n'aurait pu dire de quel côté allait pencher la balance du destin…

Mais pour l'instant, laissons les choses sérieuses de côté et parlons plutôt de cette fameuse nuit.

Nos trois amis de l'Axe, soit Deutsche-kun, Nihon-kun et Italia-kun, après une dure journée de combats acharnés contre les Alliés, s'étaient installés pour se reposer en plein bois, à l'abri au milieu d'une forêt, en attendant de reprendre la bataille le lendemain. Leur campement était confortable – mais ils devaient prendre leurs précautions, leurs ennemis étant encore près.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé que des tours de garde seraient pris par chacun d'eux au cours de la nuit. Deutsche -kun fit tirer tout le monde à la courte paille, et ainsi furent décidés les tours : Nihon-kun prendrait le premier, Deutsche -kun le deuxième, et Italia-kun le troisième.

Nihon-kun prit donc une couverture pour se protéger du froid de la nuit, alors que Deutsche-kun et Italia-kun pénétraient dans la tente où ils devaient dormir. Du moins, ils auraient dû, mais…

-Euh, Italia… je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Je me déshabille pour dormir, voyons!

Deutsche-kun détourna le regard, ses joues ayant pris une teinte rose vif, alors qu'Italia-kun, n'ayant rien remarqué, n'arborait que son sourire, tous ses vêtements et sous-vêtements étant déjà pliés à côté de sa couchette.

-Alors dépêche-toi d'aller dans ton sac de couchage, voyons!

-D'accoooooord!

Un soupir rassuré et découragé à la fois s'échappa des lèvres de Deutsche-kun, qui finit par rapidement retirer ses vêtements (mais non ses sous-vêtements, tout de même!) pour aller rejoindre son sac de couchage. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux…

-Dis, Deutsche-kun…

-Hm? Quoi?

-J'arrive pas à dormir…

-Et alors?

-Tu veux bien me conter une histoire?

-Te conter une… et puis quoi encore??? s'énerva le blond.

-S'il-te-plaît, Deutsche-kun! Sinon je pourrai pas dormir du tout! supplia Italia-kun, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau et son nez commençant à couler.

C'est ainsi que, incapable de résister bien longtemps à cet air de chien battu, Deutsche-kun se mit à réciter les contes de Grimm, espérant venir à bout d'Italia-kun, afin de pouvoir dormir à son tour. Mais c'était sans conter sur l'enthousiasme du brun pour les histoires, et à force d'en vouloir toujours une nouvelle, Deutsche-kun dut épuiser son répertoire avant d'épuiser son partenaire. Et lorsqu'il voulut se coucher pour dormir à son tour d'un sommeil bien mérité et ô combien désiré, Nihon-kun pénétra doucement dans la tente et…

-Deutsche-kun, c'est à ton tour de prendre la garde.

-Hmnnff…

-Pardon?

-Très bien, j'y vais, grommela le blond en remettant son uniforme.

-On dirait que les Occidentaux n'ont pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que les Japonais, je vous ai entendu parler sans arrêt…

Deutsche-kun retint un grognement ainsi que quelques paroles peu élégantes devant Nihon-kun qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son partenaire étranger. Et ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci se fut enfin installé à l'extérieur de la tente que Nihon-kun commença à retirer soigneusement le haut de son uniforme – bien sûr, il gardait ses pantalons et un T-shirt pour dormir!

Mais il fit alors l'erreur de tourner son regard vers Italia-kun, qui dormait à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine de lui. Il vit alors ce qu'il n'aurait voulu voir : Italia-kun, en tenue d'Adam, qui avait dû sortir de son sac de couchage pendant son sommeil à cause de la chaleur de cette belle nuit d'été. Complètement rouge, Nihon-kun s'enveloppa dans son sac de couchage du mieux qu'il le put, tournant le dos au brun pourtant si difficile à éviter dans la tente étroite.

Incapable de s'endormir dans cette situation, Nihon-kun tentait de se changer les idées en comptant les moutons, quand il sentit Italia-kun bouger à côté de lui, et à sa plus grande horreur, se rapprocher de plus en plus, pour finalement se coller à lui. Une bouffée de panique envahit le Japonais alors qu'il sentit un bras passer sur lui, pour mieux le serrer comme un oreiller. Même à travers l'épais sac de couchage, Nihon-kun pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps nu d'Italia-kun, ce qui augmenta son niveau de panique silencieuse.

C'est ainsi que Deutsche-kun les trouva, au bout des quelques heures de son tour de garde : Italia-kun complètement nu serrant confortablement dans ses bras un Nihon-kun complètement rouge, en train de murmurer répétitivement « je pourrai jamais me marier dans ses conditions » et en pleurant en moitié.

Nihon-kun leva le regard vers Deutsche-kun comme s'il était le Messie en personne.

-C'est bien le tour d'Italia-kun, n'est-ce pas? Pitié?

-Euh… oui… je vais le réveiller, je crois…

-Merci…

Deutsche-kun secoua le brun, qui ne se réveilla qu'au bout de quelques minutes, puis se rhabilla, au grand soulagement des deux autres, et alla s'installer devant la tente pour monter la garde.

-On va pouvoir dormir tranquillement, maintenant! dit Nihon-kun, si rempli de bonheur qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Enfin! ajouta Deutsche-kun, qui avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux.

Ils s'installèrent donc pour dormir, ce qu'ils firent avec bonheur et soulagement…

Jusqu'à l'aube, où ils furent réveillés par la voix un peu trop énergique d'America-kun, amplifiée par un porte-voix.

-Vous êtes encerclés, rendez-vous maintenant!

Éveillés en sursaut, Nihon-kun et Deutsche-kun sortirent de la tente, pour voir qu'ils étaient en effet encerclés par toutes les forces alliées… et qu'Italia-kun dormait toujours, un petit sourire et un peu de bave aux coins des lèvres.


End file.
